1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security cage provided in a housing of a game machine, such as a slot machine, for accommodating various types of electric components such as a control board and so forth, and to a game machine using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In game machines, such as slot machines, in order to prevent an electric component related to control of the progress of the game, such as a ROM storing a probability of and a score for success, from being unfairly changed, a container with a lock, called a security cage, is installed inside a housing, and substrates are accommodated in the security cage so as to be prevented from being attached and detached.
The security cage has been conventionally constructed to accommodate only predetermined electric components to be prevented from being attached and detached, and other electric components which are to be less strongly prevented from being attached and detached, such as components for converting the power-supply voltage, are accommodated in a box separately provided in the housing from the security cage.
According to the conventional structure as described above, it is necessary to prepare separate containers for the electric components to be prevented from being attached and detached and for other components, so that the limited space within the housing is not sufficiently used. Moreover, since both containers need to be connected by wiring, a number of wires are routed in confusion within the housing, and these wires obstruct maintenance and control of the inside of the housing, thus reducing operability.